Short Stories: Special SGU Christmas Edition
by OnlyAnonymous
Summary: A series of short stories set around Christmas on a far off and away year on Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Young was walking down hallway of one of destinies many corridors, happy for the first time in a while, despite himself. It was christmas time, their thirteenth year on the ship, and they'd rigged up christmas lights all over the ship. It looked and felt like christmas, and even Rush was not as grumpy as usual. He paused, an amused smile flickering over his face as he thought of the scientist. Eli had suggested an insane project, which Rush had initially scoffed at, and was now obsessed with, even after Eli had lost interest. He turned a corner, and saw Riley ahead. "Riley," he said.  
>Riley nodded at him. "Sir," he said.<br>"How are the lights doing?" Young asked. They had problems with the lights from time to time, but they'd been going fine so far. He smirked again as he thought about Rush's impossible project.  
>"They're good sir, no blinks so far," he said. Volker walked past them, and Young stopped him.<br>"Volker, merry christmas?" he asked, wondering why he looked so glum. Volker stopped, and turned back to the pair of them, who were looking at him oddly. He sighed, walking up to them.  
>"Not at the moment Colonel, why?" he asked.<br>Young tried his best not to chuckle. "Just wondering why you're looking so down?" he asked.  
>Volker looked around them nervously. "Okay, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Rush, right?" he asked.<br>They both nodded. Volker looked around one last itme, before leaning in conspiratorily.  
>"The lights on the outside of the ship got incinerated again," he said. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Rush was feeling good about his project. He was certain it would stay this time, it would for sure. He walked over to a console, to check on the lights, to find they had been incinerated, again. He just sighed this time, giving in to the inevitable truth that there would be no lights on the outside of the ship. He didn't know why he was so intrigued with the idea. Maybe he thought it was amusing. Maybe he was thinking about the impact it would have on alien vessels veiwing their ship. Whatever the reason, he was disappointed that it had failed. He wasn't nearly as busy as he was the first few years on the ship. After some time, they'd repaired every hallway, accessed every storage room, and even his youngest son knew quite a bit about the AI in the ship, and the FTL drive, and the shields. After a certain point, there just wasn't anything else to find out. Mary watched from the doorway, smiling a bit. She walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, and smiled.  
>"Are the lights gone again?" she asked.<br>He nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, they are," he said.  
>She chuckled. "Why do you want the lights on the outside of the ship so badly?" she asked.<br>"I'm not sure," he said. He stopped. "Actually, I am," he said.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"I'm hoping someone'll see them, and be impressed," he admitted. "To think, what an impressive ship is that." He never could fool her.  
>She laughed. "Oh brother Nicholas. Here then," she said, snapping her fingers. He looked at the display, and it showed lights on the outside of the ship again. He looked at her, and she was smiling.<br>"Are these going to stick?" he asked. She nodded, taking his hand. "Come on, they cooked that bird that Greer found," she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Becker was in the kitchen with Cadman. They were looking at the bird that Greer had managed to shoot, and that they had cooked. They were sure it would be delicious, although they weren't entirely sure if it was safe to eat.  
>"It's going to be fine Laura," he told his wife.<br>"But we didn't find the bullet," she argued. "What if someone kills themselves on it? That would really spoil christmas."  
>He rolled his eyes, patting her on the shoulder. "No one's going to die," he said. "I'll tell people to watch out for it," he said, although he had no intention of doing so.<br>That really seemed to help Laura though. She nodded. "Okay then, whatever you say," she said.  
>Nellie walked in. "How's the bird doing?" she asked.<br>"It's done," Becker said, before Laura could scare the whole ship into venting the turkey(Used for lack of a better name) into space.  
>"Is your father coming?" Laura asked.<br>She nodded. "Mom went to find him. I think he was checking the lights again," she said, rolling her eyes a bit.  
>Becker chuckled. "Your Dad's a nutcase," he said.<br>Nellie shrugged. "Can't really argue with that," she said. She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to get David. He's probably with Aunt Chloe."  
>Laura looked at Becker. "Well, Rush's coming. Do you think maybe he'll get the bullet?" she asked hopefully.<br>Becker pulled a fake look of horror. "Oh, you terrible person. Hoping that poor Dr. Rush chokes on a bullet in his christmas turkey," he said.  
>They both broke down in gales of laughter, almost crying. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Greer walked towards the Mess, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had caught a magnificent bird, shot it himself, and Colonel Young had promised him the first cut of meat. Of course, as was only gentlemanly, he would give it to his wife.  
>Closer to the Mess, he could hear the sounds of the whole crew assembled there, and he saw Lisa Park and Mary and Nicholas Rush making their way towards the Mess as well. Lisa spotted him, and broke away from the Rushes, to walk over to him.<br>"SG. Greer," she said, giving a little curtesy. "Mrs. Greer," he said, bowing, playing along. "May I have the honor of escorting you to the wonderful turkey meal which awaits just ahead?" he said, offering his arm.  
>She smiled. "I would be charmed sir," she said, taking his arm.<br>They walked into the Mess, almost tripping over Nicholas, the youngest Rush boy.  
>He scrambled to his feet. "Uncle Ron, you'll never guess the important job I got," he said, sticking out his chest proudly.<br>Greer scratched his head, thinking hard. "Nope, you're right, I can't. What's your job?" he asked.  
>Nicholas smiled proudly. "I'm announcing guests. Watch," he said, turning to the Mess.<br>"Ronald and Lisa Greer, Guests of honor, catcher of the Wondrous Turkey," he bellowed into the room. Greer and Lisa looked at one another, not laughing for Nicholas' sake.  
>"I didn't know we were guests of honor," Lisa said as they entered the room.<br>"Oh, everybody's a guest of honor," Brody said, walking up to join them. "He announced me as Mr. Adam Brody, the Great Engineer on Level Six."  
>Greer and Lisa couldn't take it anymore, and they broke down laughing unitl their sides ached. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

Volker walked into the mess, a braod grin on his face. Everyone seemed to be getting amrried, settling down, having kids. Everyone but him. And now this... Oh, this was the best moment of his life so far. Liri had kissed him. KISSED him. He didn't think he could get any happier.  
>He walked into the Mess, barely registering the fact that young Nichlas had announced him as: Dr. Dale Volker, The Last On e In. He sat down on a bench next to TJ and Varro, watching as Colonel Young made a speech about how it had been a long, sad, frightening journey frm Earth to here, but here they were, safe and happy and about to eat a bird.<br>"And so, without further ado," he finished. "LET'S EAT TURKEY," he yelled out the last few words, and got a great roar of approval from the crew, except for Lisa, who was still queasy about meat.  
>Cadman, Becker, Riley and Mary carried the turkey out of the kitchen. It really was an impressive thing. An enormous raptor that had, reputedly, tried to eat Greer and gotten a bullet instead. There were already stories about that.<br>They set the bird down, and Greer cut the first slice, passing it to Lisa, who paled. He laughed. "I'm just jokin baby," he said, sitting down next to her.  
>She smiled in relief, taking some of the greens that decorated the turkey.<br>Everyone else got passed around plates of turkey, and Volker ate his without thought, still in wonderland over the kiss.  
>He bit down on something hard and mettalic tasting, jerking him out of daydream land.<br>"Yeear," he said, spitting it out. It was a bullet. He held it up confusedly. "Hey, guys, I got a bullet in my turkey," he said confusedly. There was silence for a minute as people looked on dumbfoundedly. Volker thought that Cadman looked angry, and Becker's ears were bright red. Then the whole place exploded in laughter, and the talk resumed, the new topic how silly Volker got a bullet in his turkey. At first, he was quite embarrased, but then Liri entered, and sat down next to him, and everything except her melted away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nellie walked along the corridors, looking impatiently for her brother. She was going to miss all the turkey because of him. She heard laughter, and turned into the observation deck, to see Aunt Chloe, Uncle Matt and David playing hide and seek. "Guys, you're missing the turkey," she said.  
>They scrambled out from their hiding places, rushing faster than the FTl drive to get to the mess. And Nellie chuckled as she watched them go, suddenly content to take the long way around the ship.<br>She was walking past Colonel Telford's quarters, and the door was open. She though this was odd, so she peeked in, to see him sitting on the bed, drinking something out of a cup. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, recognoizing Brody's alchohol.  
>He spotted her in the doorway and froze.<br>"Oh, Miss Rush," he said, surprised to see her. "Why aren't you at the christmas party with the rest?" he asked.  
>"Why are you holed up in your room getting drunk?" she asked.<br>He chuckled. "Good question. I don't really think I'm wanted at that party," he said.  
>She cocked her head to the side. "You know, no one blames you Colonel. They know that you did what needed to be done."<br>He snorted. "I doubt it," he said.  
>She nodded. "It's true," she said.<br>He shook his head. "I think I'd better stay in here anyways though," he said.  
>She wasn't having that. She took the same approach to this that her mother took to the rare similar scenes with her father. She walked right up to him, and poked a finger at him. "You're coming whether you want to or not. If you don't come, you're gonna make a spectacle of yourself and people will think you're an even bigger grouch than you really are. And I don't care if you could give a damn about that, because I care," she said. She paused. "Sir," she added, almost aas an after-thought.<br>He just looked at her for a minute, and then chuckled. "Oh boy, you gave me your mother's speech. Well, I geuss I'd better get to the Mess, before you haul me over by my shoelaces," he said, getting up.  
>She nodded in satisfaction, before following him out the door. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

TJ and Varro were leaving the christmas party, both slightly intoxicated(Only slightly). Varro seemed to be thinking hard about something. TJ poked him, watching in amusement as he looked at her quizically.  
>"Watcha thinking about so hard?" she asked.<br>He looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you meet me in the observation deck in a few minutes?" he asked.  
>TJ was taken aback by this request, which seemed to have popped up out of the blue.<br>"Okay," she said. He nodded, and turned, walking in the direction of his quarters. TJ made her way to the observation deck, wondering what was going on. She got there, and didn't have to wait long for Varro. She walked up to him, smiling. "What's going on?" she asked. In answer, he got down on one knee, and took her hands in his, looking up a ther face.  
>"Tamara Joahansen," he said, and she was suddenly paying rapt attention. She had a hunch what would happen next. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful person I have ever met in my life. I love you, and I would like to reqeust your hand in holy matrimony," he said, letting go of her hands to reach onto his pocket. He pulled out a ring. It was a very simple ring, a band of silver with one of the pretty sparkling rocks that they'd found on a planet the other week set into the top. TJ looked at the ring, thinking that it was the mot beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. She smiled, her eyes beginning to prickle with tears.<br>"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
>She nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Yes," she said. "Yes."<br>His face broke into an enormous grin, and he stood, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her. And it was the happiest moment of her life.  
> <div> 


	8. Chapter 8

Eli and corporal Barnes were walking back to their quarters. Normally, after a celebratory party like the one they'd just been to, both would have been at least a bit intoxicated. But Barnes was 1 month pregnant, off-duty, and NOT drinking anything but water, and Eli had followed suit to make her better about it.  
>Eli was extremely proud of the fact that he was going be a father, although he was afraid that Barnes was yell at him when she was in labor(He had watched Mary scream at Rush like it made her feel better. He'd never thought he would feel sorry for Rush, but he did then. Mary could scream when she wanted to, she knew more filthy names everyone he'd known in his life combined. He's gotten every single one of them thrown at him).<br>They reached their quarters and Eli rushed to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
>"I'm only 1 month along," she told him, again. "You don't have to fondle me."<br>He shook his head. "I want to fondle you though," he said. "You're much easier to fondle now."  
>She got a foxy look on her face. "Fine, you really want to fondle me?" she asked. He was wary, but he nodded. "I really do," he said.<br>An evil grin spread over her face. "Okay then, give me a foot rub," she said, sitting down on the bed and propping up her feet, looking at him like she was challenging him, which she probably was. He shook his head at her, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course noble lady, if you desire a foot rub you need only ask. Your whim is my purpose in life," he said.  
>She chuckled at this speech, not moved at all by it. He'd gotten himself into this by fondling her. And she really wanted a foot rub. <div> 


	9. Chapter 9

Brody had nothing to do after the party. He was neither dating nor was he married. He was just, as young Nicholas had put it, The Great Engineer on Level six. He was mad at the rest of crew, as usual. Mad that they were happier than he. So, he was out to make someone, anyone, unhappy. And as luck would have it, he ran into Riley on level two as he was patrolling for trouble. "Whatcha doing Brody?" he asked. Brody shrugged. "Nothing in particular. You?" he asked.  
>He looked around, and then leaned in. "I'm going to find Ralph, and I'm ask him if he wants to play pranks," he said.<br>Brody shook. "You're both too old for that kind of thing," he said.  
>Riley raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh really? Why don't you come along?" he asked.<br>Brody was about to tell him to stop wasting his time, but he stopped. Oh, he saw it now.  
>"Alright, where's Ralph?" he asked. Riley's face broke into a truly Impish grin.<br>"I've got a pretty good idea," he said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe and Matt were watching Nellie, David and Nicholas Rush. Mary had asked them to, again, and they were only to happy to oblige. They desperately wanted children of their own, but in the meantime, they watched the three youngest Rushes as their parents endeavored to give them another sibling, if you get my meaning. They always had fun, running around the ship, either above or below level Nine, avoiding the Rush's quarters. They would play hide and seek, tag, follow the leader, leap frog(sometimes) and a very popular game: Simon Says. That was what they were doing tonight, and it was Nicholas Rush's turn as Simon.  
>"Simon Says, be silent for five minutes," he said.<br>Chloe and Matt looked at one another, and Matt rolled his eyes, but they kept quiet. David snickered though, and Nicholas immediately called him out.  
>"You're out," he yelled. David groaned, stepping back.<br>Nicholas had two turns left, and he used them to their full extent.  
>"Simon says, do Aunt Chloe's favorite yoga pose," he said, stretching out into it perfectly.<br>Nellie and Chloe followed suit, but Matt hopped around like a chicken wiht his head cut off, before running into David, the two of them tumbling ot the ground in a heap.  
>Nellie thought, good, he only has one more turn, what's the worst he can do?<br>Nicholas did his worst. "Simon Says, give Nicholas Rush another turn as Simon."  
>Nellie and Chloe groaned, but they had to, because if they didn't, he would win anyway. <div> 


	11. Chapter 11

Mary and Nicholas Rush were running along Destiny's hallways, trying to reach their quarters as quickly as possible. Mary had gotten the Scotts to watch the kids, so they were both anticipating the night ahead. They reached their quarters, and stumbled in. He kissed her desperately, and she just managed to close the door, before kissing him back just as desperately, moaning as he slid his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts. She struggled to get his coat off, as he pushed her in the general direction of the bed. They fell onto the bed in a heap, he trying to unbutton her shirt without breaking the kiss. That lasted for only a few seconds, as they were both suddenly drenched in sweet, sticky liquid.  
>There was a moment of confusion, and then they heard laughter, as Brody, Ralph and Riley fled the room, letting their buckets fall to the floor with a clang.<br>"RALPH!," Mary yelled in frustration. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking dickhead!"  
>He just laughed more loudly as he fled down the hall. Mary turned back to her husband, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head propped up on his hand, elbow resting on his knee, as the syrupy liquid dripped down his face.<br>"Your brother is a fucking menace," he said flatly.  
>She sighed, moving to sit next to him. "Now what?" she asked.<br>He looked at her like it should be obvious. "The showers aren't too far away," he said. "I can fix it so the doors won't open except from the inside."  
>She looked at him, a slow smile spreading over her face. "What are we still sitting here then?" she asked.<br>"Why indeed?" he replied, standing. "I'll need to stop by the consoles for a minute. Meet me there?" he asked hopefully.  
>She just grinned, setting off at a jog for the showers. She got there, and turned the water on, peeling off sticky clothes. Now that they had the water-purification device working, they were allowed to use the real water setting that the showers had.<br>She heard an odd knock on the door, obviously tapping out a rythym, and went to open it, to see Nicholas standing there, still drenched in the syrupy liquid.  
>"Did you check for distant relatives?" he asked, helping her with his clothes.<br>She didn't bother answering that, just kissed him, hauling him into shower with her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Andrea Palmer wasn't doing much. Jesse had dumped her(Mary had warned her about him after all), so she was single again. Just a good thing she had taken Mary's advice, and not let him take her to bed. So, she was wandering the halls of the ship, in an almost trance-like state of self absorption. So much so, that she didn't hear quiet snickering above her as Ralph and Riley prepared to enact their master plan for her.  
>"Palmer," she heard someone say behind her.<br>She turned seeing Brody. "Yeah?" she said.  
>Then the sticky liquid was dumped on her head. Ralph and Riley had made sure to save the stinky batch for this job, as it would have the most dramatic effect. Palmer stood there, dripping sewage for a minute, looking shocked as she watched Brody laughing in front of her. What happened next was the whole purpose of getting Brody involved. Ralph had calculated it very carefully, to get the best show from these two. Palmer was quite like his sister in many ways, and the main thing that they had in common was their temper. As Palmer watched Brody laughing at her, something snapped, and she decided what she wanted to fo for the rest of the evening. With a shout, she charged, running after Brody, whose expresion changed quickly from amusement to fear, and he ran through the halls, Palmer chasing after him, keeping close on his heels, making sure she didn't catch him. Just keeping him running. On the walkway, Ralph and Riley were laughing their heads off, until they heard a familiar voice.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" Lt. James said behind them.  
>They turned, seeing her standing, hands on hips, glaring down on them. Ralph looked at Riley, who gave him a look which clearly said, 'your wife, your problem', before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. <div> 


	13. Chapter 13

Camille Wray was no longer heart-broken over Sharon's abandonment of her. It had opened her up to a whole new line of thinking. And she had found happiness. She was now more sorry for Eli than for hersself. How traumatic it must be for your mother to suddenly change their sexual orientation, and run off with the ship's ranking IOA officer's girlfriend. She smirked. She was indeed much happier now. She snuck through the corridors fo the Destiny, and was startled as Mary and Nicholas Rush ran past, apparently paying her no attention. She could only imagine they were heading towards their own quarters. She went to her quarters, and finding them empty, shook her head. He was playing with her again. She headed towrads the next most likely place: His quarters.  
>She opened the door, not seeing him, and scratched her head, puzzled. She was startled as someone covered her eyes with their hands, relaxing as she heard their familiar voice.<br>"Guess who," he said.  
>She put her index finger to her lips, as if thinking deeply. "Hmm. Eli?" she asked. This was a familiar game.<br>"No," he replied.  
>"Oh," she said. "Is it Telford?" she asked again.<br>"Not nearly," he said.  
>SHe thought a bit more, before throwing her hands up in a fake gesture of cluelessness. "I have no idea who you are," she said.<br>"Then have a look," he said, Taking his hands from her eyes, and turning her. Her eyes were still closed though.  
>"I don't need to look to know you," she said, opening her eyes.<br>Young chuckled. "Of course you don't," he said, kissing her. 


End file.
